Alone Together
by MentalBookworm1213
Summary: Alone or not, Hermione and I will be together. Because she saved me, and I saved her. Alone together, we will be okay. (If you don't know, just read it! Maybe you'll like it...) Please R&R!


**A/N: Hello guys! I know that I probably shouldn't be popping out stories when I haven't updated my other ones, but I can't help it. Whenever I feel sad or happy or anything else that can be transferred into writing, I write it. I have ideas for All Over Again (for those of you who don't know, check my profile), but I just don't have the emotion for it. **

**Anyway, now that I've finished boring you, I bring you ALONE TOGETHER! The song is by Fall Out Boy and the name of the song is in the story. You have to read to find out! Bwahahahaha! Ok, ok, I'll stop. But seriously read it. **

**This story came from me reading another story called The Darkness Within by clen3k. Awesome story. Anywho, Hermione betrays Harry and Ron to keep them alive and Voldemort has won the war. Harry is the only one who forgives her and he finds out the truth. He saves her, she saves him. Of course, the Death Eaters don't let Hermione have her wand, so she hasn't used magic in two years (I wanted it that long). Go read The Darkness Within, it's AWESOME! Just a heads up. So yeah. Enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is….a couple books. And my sanity. Wait, I don't own that…**

_Alone Together_

_By: MentalBookworm1213_

Hermione and I sit together in a small room. One of the safe houses. As cold as it is outside, it's warm in here. Partly from the fire in the hearth, and partly because Hermione is smiling. She is actually happy. Now I may seem like a hypocrite for not being happy at having my best friend back, but with Voldemort running rampant everywhere, it's hard to not be anxious.

Hermione is now trying to transfigure a speck of dirt into a radio. Keyword "trying." Not that I can blame her. I mean, that's advanced as it is, and she hasn't held a wand for nearly two years.

She really wants that radio. I think she almost has it. Yes, we now have a radio. Great. Now what do we do with it? Eat it? As you can probably tell, music doesn't really matter much to me. But to Hermione, it means the world. When you hear only screams for two years, music is a welcome improvement I guess.

The said music obsessive is now programming it to play a song she wants. Something like "Fall Out Boy...best song... fits the mood..." is what I hear from Hermione's muttered words. Now a song is playing. Amazingly, I can clearly hear it. Brilliant.

Hermione gets up to dance, not caring that I'm watching. She must be truly happy to be free, mentally and physically. The words start:

_I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

Hermione smiles even wider (knowingly) and starts humming while twirling around. I smirk, amused.

_I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home_

Now I know what Hermione meant. It fits...everything. She's still smiling but now I realize that it wasn't joy that was making her smile, but melancholy happiness. The song just fits it all. 

_and I'll say "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead"  
This is the road to ruin  
And we started at the end  
Say yeah, let's be alone together  
_

Her and me, alone together. We truly are alone together. 

_We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah, let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young  
_

This song seemed kind of dumb to me at first, but now I think that it has some earthly beauty to it. Hermione is still smiling, humming, and dancing. 

_Cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault I'm a maniac_

That's what they've turned us all into: maniacs who have lost their track of the world. So true.

_It's not funny anymore, no it's not  
My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broken  
Do you wanna feel beautiful  
Do you wanna?  
_

It's not funny, no more jokes. This is what war is, terrible and terrifying. I want to feel beautiful; loved and happy, never afraid of closing my eyes. 

_I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend_

Just a week ago, I was outside Hermione's mental door, waiting for her to invite me in. Now we're back together as the best friends we once were. By now, I want to dance with her. Odd, for me at least. 

_I'm on deck now, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

I'm up now, truly smiling. Hermione has seen me, has taken my hand. She twirls us slowly. "Come on, Harry." she says, still humming along to the song. 

_I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
_

"I know." is my reply. This time I twirl her around. 

_I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I'll say  
"I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead"_

I see a tear roll down Hermione's face. With my free hand, I reach out and wipe it away. "It's over now. We're both okay. You're okay." I murmur. 

_This is the road to ruin  
And we started at the end_

We were both alone and ruined when I went to save Hermione. We were on the road to ruin, at the end, in ruins. But together we saved ourselves. 

_Say yeah, let's be alone together_

I hum. Dance. Smile. I feel free. All because of the girl with bushy brown hair. 

_We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah, let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young  
_

It's us. We will be together in this, alone or not. It will be okay. 

The words of the song repeat. Eventually Hermione and I actually start singing. Dancing faster. Smiling at the fun we are having. We are free now. 

When we get tired out, which is about 2 happy hours later, we sit against the armchair near the fire together. Hermione tells me the song was called "Alone Together." I love the song now.

I get it. Hermione is so perceptive. I feel better now; she knew the song would work. The irony is that the song is so accurate. 

Alone or not, Hermione and I will be together. Because she saved me, and I saved her. Alone together, we will be okay.

**A/N: I'm back! Okay! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did my rather short story, please review! You have no idea how hyper and happy they make me! If I can, I'll even reply! Go click that review button, you know you want to. Its right down there, it's calling to you! Please answer it!**


End file.
